BEAST
by eiyayeee
Summary: Neliel is just trying to live comfortable, relaxed, and man free. But after Grimmjow keeps appearing in front of her, she finds herself on the run, stressed out, and ... in love?
1. Pretty Eyes

It had been a long day, the restaurant packed and busy.

Servers were running through the kitchen, the whole place a chaotic mess. Their reservations were full for the night, and guests were getting more unpleasant by the minute, seated or not.

The waitress was behind the building, sitting with her eyes closed, trying to relax a little in her short break. There were a few other waiters standing around, taking a quick smoke, or sitting on their phone. The door noisily slammed open, and another woman joined.

Her best friend sighed dramatically, and sank into the space on the bench she made as she scooted over. "Neliel, I've just about had it with people. I'm ready to move far away where I'll never have to see anyone again."

Neliel laughed, leaning back against the cool brick wall. "Ha, bull. You wouldn't last five minutes away from civilization."

"I know right, not my extroverted ass." She pulled her ginger hair out of its ponytail, and ran a hand through it. "I don't know though, my frustration might just power me through it. And I wouldn't even be alone, Nnoitora would come with me."

"Whether he liked it or not, right?" She laughed.

"So this is where you all ran off to." A tall man poked his head through the back door.

Rangiku smiled, waving at her boyfriend, "Speak of the devil!"

"Huh? Nel, my section's just gotten a lot fuller, and I can't cover yours without killing myself. Even though I think I'd like to anyways."

"You speak for all of us there, buddy pal." One of the waitresses laughed, crushing her cigarette on the sidewalk. "Let's get back to work."

"You go ahead. I've still got 3 minutes, and I intend to enjoy every second." Rangiku sat back against the brick, and let out a deep breath in the crisp evening air.

Neliel smacked her leg "Hurry up then." She got to her feet, following the rest of them back inside.

* * *

The floor was a roaring mess of conversation, which made for good background static as Neliel wove her way between tables and people. A hostess had just led a small group to her last empty table, and she was quick behind them.

"Good evening." She smiled pleasantly, "My name is Neliel, I'll be your server for tonight. Tonight's special is the clam chowder soup, which comes with our signature salad, and your choice of up to two sides. May I start you gentlemen off with some drinks?"

"Hello Neliel!" The man's whole face lit up in a friendly smile, and Neliel was reminded of a big puppy, "Busy night, huh? I'm relieved we actually got a table." He talked like they'd known each other for years. "I'd like some coffee, just black, if you please."

The second man nodded, glancing over the menu before looking up at her with a polite smile. "I'll take water. Ice, no lemon."

She nodded, pulling her pencil from behind her ear to scribble their orders before turning to the third man. A man with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. "And for you, sir?"

"Water. No ice." He barely glanced at her, his voice cold and disinterested.

"Of course." She kept her smile in place but mentally rolled her eyes. Pretty eyes or not, big and brooding wasn't a good look. "I'll be right back with those, and to take food orders if you're ready."

* * *

"Hey, that guy's kind of cute isn't he?" Rangiku slid in beside her as she filled some cups.

"Who?"

"The blue haired one at your front table." She absentmindedly stared back out through the doors. "Saw him on my way back. Nice eyes."

Neliel smiled a little. "I guess, but he seems like a prick. All angry and quiet. You know, moody."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm not really surprised. He looks like that type."

"Who does?" They both turned at Nnoitora's voice.

"The blue haired guy." Rangiku pointed, "Out front."

He smirked as he dumped out a cup, "The one with the crazy eyes? I guess."

"You know him?"

He shrugged, "I mean, no, I just heard them all talking when I was uh, helping one of the hosts with something."

Neliel grabbed her third cup, "What did the hosts need help with?"

He just shrugged again, "A lot of shit happens when it's this busy. "

"Yeah it does, so I don't know why we're all standing around like this." She gathered up the drinks, and slid back out to the floor.

* * *

Their conversation ceased as she put the drinks on the table before setting them in front of each man's plate. "Here are your drinks gentlemen. Are you ready to order, or should I give you some more time?"

The friendly man gave her a wide smile, "I think we're all ready. You want to start, Grimmjow?" He turned to the blue haired man.

_Grimmjow, huh?_ She smiled to herself. _It fit._

He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. "I'll try the special." He really did have pretty eyes.

She pulled herself away and nodded, writing it down, "And for your sides?"

"Just a roll." He turned away too.

"That'll be all?"

He nodded without saying anything else. She half expected him to start scowling. But she just mentally shook her head and turned to the next man.

"I'd like to try your original steak. With umm, broccoli and mashed potatoes." He grinned as he took Grimmjow's menu and stacked them.

"Of course," She wrote it down. "And for you, sir?"

"I'll take the signature spaghetti." He smiled again, a tight, muddy smile. It made him hard to read, she didn't like it. At least Mr. Broody was clearly a grump, and Mr. Puppy was so friendly.

But she still smiled graciously, and bowed away.

She could be as judgy as she liked, as long as she kept it all to herself.

* * *

At least to herself and the rest of the restaurant staff.

"It's really gross, it's like when men smile at you on the train. When they try to hide what they're thinking." She groaned, pulling her coat on as they all got ready to leave.

One of the waitress rolled her eyes, "Ugh. I feel you. There was some grandpa earlier who kept hitting on me. With his whole family there too! It was the worst, 'cause what are you supposed to do? You can't like tell them to fuck off, so you just gotta—" She made a horribly uncomfortable face, complete with a obviously forced smile.

"I know right!" A waiter shook his head, tucking a scarf into his coat. "Smile and wave, boys."

"You're literally gay!" One of the hostesses yelled from across the room.

"That does not mean I like 90 year old men flirting with me!" He yelled right back. "That is never comfortable!"

The entire room burst out laughing, all yelling from various places in the building.

"Alright, alright, clear out." The chaos subsided as the manager swept through, shooing them all towards the door. "If you all want to talk, do it in the parking lot, or go somewhere else. I've been here since 10am, and I'm going to go home and get a good night's sleep, regardless of what you young people get up to. Out you go so I can lock up."

They all called goodbyes at her as they left, and within minutes, the place was quiet.


	2. Lunch?

Neliel woke up long after the sun had risen, glad for the chance to sleep in. It was the first full day she'd had off in about two weeks. And while she had plenty of errands to run, she had all day to do them. It felt nice, to not be under a time limit.

She sat on her phone for a few minutes before actually getting up to brush her teeth. She wasn't feeling the energy for nice clothes or makeup, so she tied up her hair, and pulled on the first sweatshirt and sweatpants she could find. They were at least clean. It would have to do. She scanned her nearly empty fridge, before sighing and leaving the house. Groceries were first then.

* * *

The store was thankfully full, so she fit right into the stream of people. She grabbed a cart, scanning her list as she went.

Probably should have gotten breakfast before, she sighed. _Have food for now, or food for later?_

She decided on later, and forced herself past the bakery, where the smells of fresh bread only made her stomach growl. With the rent due last week, she didn't have to worry about that for another six months. But that meant she had less money than usual before her paycheck came in. So she'd have to make due until then.

* * *

Not too long later, she was checking out, with a cart half full of the next few week's groceries.

She pulled her card out of the machine, and slid around to get her bags into the art when she slipped on a bag on the floor, and slammed into somebody.

They caught her easily, and both of them instantly apologized as she found her balance and whipped around to face them.

Neliel blinked in surprise, coming face to face with the tall, nice man from the nice before.

"Neliel! Hello again!" He smiled so big, his whole face split in half. "It's nice to see you so soon! Grimmjow, isn't this lovely?" He turned to his companion, who had stopped a bit ahead of them.

He shrugged, barely glancing at her, his eyes cold.

She blinked. _What's with him?_ She avoided looking at him.

"Uh, hello. Sorry for running into you." She didn't mean to sound so snippy, but Grimmjow's bad attitude was contagious. "I didn't see you."

"Don't be, it was entirely my fault. I should make it up to you. Would you let me take you out for a meal? Since the three of us are already here."

"I don't want to." Grimmjow snapped, glaring at him.

He looked unfazed, "Don't be like that, you've got nothing better to do."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed before he barked "Take her yourself." And marched off.

"What's his problem." She muttered.

"I'm sorry." The man turned back to her, his smile still as wide as ever. He seemed used to his companion's rudeness "He's not mean, he's just not very good with new people, especially not beautiful women."

She smiled. She didn't know this man at all, but he gave off friendly, harmless vibes. Like he was a genuinely good person, and not just a 'nice' guy. Even if she didn't even know his name, she liked him.

She held out her hand, "I know we've met before, but we haven't been properly introduced. Neliel Odershvank."

He shook her hand warmly, "Coyote Starrk. But you can call me Starrk." He poked a thumb over his shoulder, where his companion had vanished. "That's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He's a real piece of work."

"Just a bit." She laughed dryly.

"So what do you say to lunch?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, bouncing on his heels. "You absolutely don't have to, please don't feel pressured. I just want to get to know you a little, you give me good friend vibes." He grinned.

As friendly as he was, she didn't really want to go to eat with a man she'd barely met. But…she was hungry. And Starrk seemed safe enough.

"I suppose. If you insist."

He grinned again, and cocked his head like a puppy before glancing at his watch. "I do have a small errand to run beforehand, but how about we meet at that new place on the corner? 'Terry's', I think? How does an hour sound?"

She nodded, smiled, and waved as he turned to leave, tossing a casual goodbye over his shoulder.

* * *

About two and a half hours later, she sat across from him, laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. While she had only gotten water, Starrk had decided it wasn't too early in the day for stronger drinks. And he was already turning into a mess.

The two of them took a moment to calm down and take another sip before he took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Wellll, I do wish Grimmjow would have been able to join us. But he's too busy skulking to be sociable at all."

Neliel shook her head, "He's just angry all the time, isn't he?"

"Well which one of us isn't. Aren't." He paused to think about the word. "Isn't." He shrugged. "But even though he's got lots of reason to be angry, that's really just how he is. I've known him for years, and he's always been a grump. All stoic and closed off. Like he's fighting a battle he can't tell anyone about. I mean, he can't tell normal people anyway, but he won't even tell the rest of us."

She paused, mid-reach for her water. "'Normal people'?"

He traced the rim of his glass, staring into the distance. "Yes, people like you." He frowned, then looked up at her, studying her face "I assume." He narrowed his eyes, then shrugged to himself. "You don't strike me as anything more."

She stared at him. _What on earth was he saying?_ "And…you are?"

"I am? I am what?"

"More than human."

"Yes, I'm human." He grinned, "Why, aren't you? Aren't we all?" He cackled, "Haha, of course human."

Neliel said nothing, just watched him. Meanwhile, Starrk seemed to have forgotten the conversation already. He just looked around the room, his eyes swimming as he frowned and glared at various inanimate objects.

"I don't think—" He stared through his cup. "I don't think I'll be able to drive home like this."

She burst out laughing, "No, I don't think so either." He made a face as she reached over to take his drink out of his hand. "Can I call you a cab or something? I'll take care of your car."

He waved her off, "Oh, no, just call Grimmjow. He'll be lurking around here somewhere. He can drive."

"Alright.." She opened her bag to dig out her phone, then paused.

"Let me use your phone, I don't have his number."

"Sure thing, boss." He pulled it out of his pocket, and dropped it into her hand.

She smirked as he handed her an old flip phone. Who had one of these anymore? She flicked it open, and started scrolling through his contacts. E. F. G.

A name caught her eye, and she stopped.

Gilga. Nnoitora Gilga.

Why was… Why did Starrk have Nnoitora's number? Did they know each other?

Did that mean Nnoitora know Grimmjow? Did Rangiku? What on earth.

"Uh, Jaggerjack." Starrk's voice cut into her thoughts. "Don't know if you knew."

"Yes, you told me." She smiled, and kept on scrolling. J… Jaggerjack. She clicked his name.

She waited a moment while it rang, then Grimmjow's voice snapped on the other end.

"What do you want, shit brain? I thought you were having lunch with that bimbo waitress?"

Heat flared in her chest. "The name's Neliel, _thanks_." She snapped right back. "And we did have lunch. But Starrk is too drunk to drive, so he said to call you. He said you can take him home."

"Of course he did. Where are you?"

There was no change in his voice, not even a hint of apology. She took a deep breath. "'Terry's'. It's right past the in—"

"I know where it is." He cut her off, "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

As soon as he finished the sentence, the call came to an abrupt end. Neliel snapped the phone shut, fuming. Who the hell did this idiot think he was!?

* * *

Exactly 10 minutes later, a sleek black car pulled into the parking lot; right in front of where Neliel was standing with a babbling Starrk propped up against her. Grimmjow slid out from behind the wheel, looking particularly slick in a leather jacket with a thick fur collar. It might have been hot if he wasn't an asshole. He walked around to pull open the passenger door before coming toward them.

"Heyy, Grimm old boy!" Starrk threw an arm around his shoulders, and Neliel steadied him as Grimmjow took his weight. "Glad you could make it! We were just talking about how we wished you'd join us."

"No we weren't." Neliel gave him a petty smile. He frowned at her.

She waited as he hauled Starrk to the car, and stuffed him in. He walked back over to the driver's side without saying another word. But then he turned back toward her.

"Are you going to follow us, or should I send you my address?"

She blinked. "What?"

"For his car." He pointed at a dark blue truck a few slots over. I need to come back for it, so you're driving me back."

"Oh, am I?" She raised an eyebrow. It made sense, but she didn't want to admit that he was right. "Am I your personal chauffeur? Just get a taxi."

He blinked this time. "That's dumb, you're already here. And you owe me for making me drive all the way out here."

She huffed, "'I owe you'? It's not my fault _your_ friend got himself fucking wasted. Maybe you should have come with us in the first place, uh, like he said. So you wouldn't be so put out of your way."

They glared at each other for a second, the atmosphere tight.

But then he cocked an eyebrow, and almost smiled. It came out more of a nasty smirk. "Yeah, okay, whatever." He pulled open his door. "So are you following us?"

She stuffed her hands in her coat pockets.

"Fine."

He nodded, and got in the car, not looking at her again.

She rolled her eyes, irritated, and dug her keys out while she made her way over to her own car. She climbed in and turned the key, turning back to watch Grimmjow. He backed out smoothly, and set off, going slow for her to catch up.

She followed him easily, and was impressed with just how safely he drove. He was never too far over the speed limit, and he didn't run a single light or sign. It wasn't what she had been expecting, and wasn't sure what that said about him.

After a short drive, they pulled into the lot of a very expensive building, and she parked behind him. She settled in for a wait; but he looked back and motioned her to follow. She rolled down her window, and leaned out. "Do you want me to come in?"

His glanced to the side, "Uh, yeah, that's normally what this means." He repeated the gesture. "It'll take me a bit to get him settled, and I don't really want to get my ear chewed off about 'making a lady wait' once he wakes up."

He sounded like a normal human, like he didn't want to rip someone's head off for once. She wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"So are you coming or not?" He snapped. There was his usual self.

She responded with a huff before turning her car off and climbing out.

Grimmjow was already helping Starrk out, who looked like he was unconscious now. "You get doors." He handed her a keycard, and barely waited for her to take it before stomping off, dragging his friend along. She made a face as she followed behind them. _Dumbass._

* * *

_Hi everyone! Just a heads up, I won't be posting over the Holiday season. _

_Follow me on Twitter /eiyayeee for chapter and status updates!_


	3. Keys

Grimmjow stopped at the double glass doors, and pointed at a small black keypad to the right. "Scan us in."

Neliel had to bite her tongue to avoid snapping something back, and held the card to the screen. The little machine beeped, and a door clicked unlocked. Grimmjow shuffled Starrk out of the way, and she pulled it open, letting him slid wordlessly by. She let it close behind them, and followed him into the building's large lobby.

She slowed to take in the aura of the place. It looked like a hotel, with expensive looking couches and chairs arranged tastefully around the room. The ceiling was high enough that she couldn't see it from the foyer where she stood. The whole thing just reeked of elegance. There was a front desk that was currently empty; but she caught glimpses of a few people, some in uniforms, moving through various halls and doors.

"It's this way." Grimmjow's rough voice pulled her attention to where he was waiting by an open elevator. He was staring at her with his normal frown, but it didn't look so angry this time. It just looked like his face.

"You live here?" She asked, scooting past them.

"No, I just have an access card and know the codes 'cause I don't live here." His back was to her as he reached around to click the elevator doors closed and hit a floor number.

She squinted at the back of his head. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes." He gave her a side eye. "Thought you would be able to understand that much." He shifted Starrk to his other side, so that he was now next to her. He stared right at her, and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Guess not."

The elevator dinged before she could think of a comeback, so she just rolled her eyes, and walked out. _What the hell_.

"This way." He didn't look at her as he started down a hall to the right.

She followed him, and immediately slowed to take in the view. The whole center of the building was open, balcony walkways running all around it, on every floor. The ceiling was made of glass, with beautiful crystal sculptures and chandeliers hanging from bronze crossbeams to create a breathtaking centerpiece that glittered in the sun.

She stood mesmerized. "Wow." She whispered.

"Huh?" Grimmjow's voice was a ways behind her. She wondered how he had heard her.

"Oh, that?" He came to stand behind her. "It's alright I guess. I never really pay attention to it."

She stared at it for a moment longer. Then she turned to follow him, but found him staring at her, his face uncharacteristically blank. "Whatever." He shrugged. "You gotta open the door." He stalked away, and waited for her outside what was apparently his apartment.

She grumbled to herself, and stepped around him to swipe the keycard. Once it beeped unlocked, she pushed it open, and shuffled out of the way for Grimmjow to haul Starrk's unconscious body in.

His apartment was huge, luxurious, and spotless. She didn't know if she was surprised or not. He gave off the vibe of someone who was very messy on the inside; so in contrast, kept his outside immaculate. And his well groomed appearance and nasty attitude hinted at exactly that.

He practically threw Starrk into the conversation pit in the middle of the floor. Neliel let out a yelp in protest as he fell onto the couch, bounced off, and slammed into the coffee table before crumpling onto the floor in a giggling heap.

"You don't have to be so rough with him!" She snapped at Grimmjow's indifferent back. "I get that you're mad about having to pick him up, but still. It wouldn't kill you to be nice every once in a while."

Grimmjow actually laughed out loud, and the sound startled her. "It did almost kill me once, I'd rather not do that again." His whole face was split into a mildly psychotic grin as he yanked open the fridge and pulled out a bottle. He shook his head as he poured a glass, glancing over where Starrk still lay, barely conscious. "He can take it. He's not such an old man that he'll die from getting tossed around a little." He came back toward her, muttering something she couldn't make out. He came uncomfortably close to her, his blue eyes boring into hers. "What would you know about it anyway." He shoved the drink into her hand before turning away.

She stood frozen for a moment, irritation crawling across her shoulders. _Bastard._ She opened her mouth to snap back, but the sound of Starrk throwing up interrupted her.

Grimmjow sighed, growling slightly at the back of his throat. He turned on his heel and stepped over the entire couch easily, dropping into the pit. He gathered Starrk up in to his arms, looking like he'd picked up a pile of blankets, not strained in the slightest. Neliel watched wordlessly as he carried him across the room, and disappeared down a hallway. She started to follow them, but Grimmjow yelled as soon as she took a step. "Unless you want to see Starrk naked, stay out there." She stopped cold.

The room fell quiet, only the distant sound of the ac turning on to break the silence. Neliel wandered, studying the room fully. It looked like it had been plucked straight off a hotel's website. Everything was neutral colored, orderly and pristine. There were no pictures hanging. No personalized decorations. No sign it was lived in, besides Grimmjow's leather jacket that he'd dropped on a counter top. Just crisp, modern designs. The kitchen and living room were one big space, with a single hallway leading down to wherever Grimmjow and starrk had gone. A small dinner table sat across from a thin countertop, every chair was pushed in to pine up perfectly with the table edge. There wasn't a dish in the sink, no plates or cups sitting around carelessly. She walked past the table to look out the giant windows that filled the whole wall. It was a beautiful view, looking over a quiet part of town,

She finally took a sip of the drink he had given her, and her head snapped back in surprise at the bitter alcohol.

"Is it that bad?" She whirled at his voice, doing her best to keep her face expressions under control as she swallowed the stuff down. He

"I wasn't prepared for it." She wiped her mouth, putting the glass down. "You good to go get his car now?"

He blinked, like he'd forgotten about it. He nodded, scooping up his jacket before heading for the door. She stepped aside to let him pass, and she caught a whiff of his cologne as he walked by. He smelled amazing. She curled her lip back and followed. Why was it always the jerks?

* * *

They left the building in silence. As they neared the cars, Grimmjow stopped, and looked back at her, letting her go ahead of him. She was suddenly very aware of the dirt on her tires, and the mottled grey paint. Behind his spotless, glittery black Jaguar, she was a little embarrassed of her old Camry.

But thankfully, Grimmjow didn't say a word. Didn't even make a face. He waited until she unlocked and slid in to follow her. Neither one of them said a word as she backed out, heading to the restaurant.

The car rumbled under them, and she glanced at him. "Did you want to play music or anything?" He turned toward her, a funny look on his face.

"Huh?" He blinked, "Oh, music? No, I'm good."

She nodded, and they fell back into the quiet. A heavy, awkward silence filled the car. She glanced at him occasionally, but he said nothing. He didn't seem bothered at all. He just stared out the window, his hands resting on his thighs. It was all she could do not to speed through every light and stop sign just to end this horrible ride.

* * *

Neliel kicked the door shut behind her, finally back in the comfort of her own home. She deposited her groceries on the kitchen floor, then collapsed into a dining chair. It was her day off, why couldn't she have just run her errands in peace? She would have much preferred her chores over the suffocating time with that blue haired asshole.

They'd gotten to the restaurant no problem, and he'd barely thanked her for the ride before practically running out of her car. Not even a goodbye as he stormed off.

She rolled her eyes, kicking her shoes off. It was already dinner time, and she still had quite a few things to do. She reached in her cart pocket for her phone, and froze at the card she grabbed instead. Already dreading what she knew this was, she pulled it out.

Townsend Apartments. Entrance key card.

God damn it all.

She groaned in frustration, and sank back, glaring upwards. "Why are you doing this? Haven't I had enough of him?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't have his number. He didn't have hers.

Fuck.

She reached for her shoes again, and headed back out the door.


End file.
